


Lovely

by hadfoot



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, theseus' assistant is a bitch and we don't stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadfoot/pseuds/hadfoot
Summary: Theseus had been the first man to see past the scar that marked your face, and now that you had found whom you considered to be your person, you couldn’t picture moving through life without him. He was charming, witty, and passionate. Charismatic, true, and loyal. He was the first to look you in the eye and not let his wander to the jagged white line that moved across the bridge of your nose and into your eyebrow, your least favorite of scars. He was the first to look at you without pity, and without any ounce of discomfort.





	Lovely

Dating had always been hard for you. In your time at Hogwarts, you couldn’t remember ever even flirting with another person. And upon entering adulthood, finding a “special” connection seemed even more difficult than it had been in your youth. And what few dates you did go on, all of which had been coordinated by a friend, none of them would ever move past the first. And really, you were fine with that. It proved that the men you had been out with weren’t going into it with true intentions, and why would you waste your time?

So, when you finally did reach your first second date, you knew that you had finally found someone genuine, with good intent and an ability to see past the surface. And it was only confirmed as you moved onto the next date, and the next, and the one after that. One year, two, three.

Theseus had been the first man to see past the scar that marked your face, and now that you had found whom you considered to be _your_ person, you couldn’t picture moving through life without him. He was charming, witty, and passionate. Charismatic, true, and loyal. He was the first to look you in the eye and not let his wander to the jagged white line that moved across the bridge of your nose and into your eyebrow, your least favorite of scars. He was the first to look at you without pity, and without any ounce of discomfort.

He had spent the last three years treating you like an actual human being – like his equal. Something not even your parents had been able to do. Everyone looked at you and only saw the scar, and they tiptoed around you. They all assumed that you were nothing but a fragile, delicate little girl, all because of a mark on your skin. You never understood their logic.

Rolling over in your warm bed, you reached your arm out to the other side, searching for your boyfriend. You were met only by cold sheets, causing you to frown and a whine to escape your lips. You started to sit up, slowly opening your eyes only to feel the pressure of a hand against your shoulder, pushing you back down into the mattress.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Theseus mumbled, petting your hair once you were situated again.

You felt the bed dip from the weight of him sitting, and he kept his hand on your face, his thumb now gently stroking your cheek.

You whined again, keeping your eyes closed. “What time is it?”

“Just before five.”

“Then what the hell are you doing?” you groaned.

“I got called in early,” he replied with a heavy sigh. “They might’ve found something on the Lestrange case.”

“And it couldn’t have waited a few more hours?”

With a chuckle, Theseus placed a kiss to your forehead. “Duty calls.”

He stood from the bed, and you instantly curled into yourself, searching for heat that normally only Theseus could provide. He stopped in the doorway, turning to face you one more time.

“I’ll see you at nine, alright?”

You hummed in response, mumbling out a quick “love you” before drifting off.

Theseus smiled, and watched you for a moment, taking in the way your hair fell across the pillow and the soft smile that graced your lips. “I love you too.”

***

You apparated to the ministry half an hour before nine, two coffees and a bag of pastries in hand. Knowing Theseus, he wouldn’t have stopped for breakfast on his way in, not wanting to waste any time. Always so invested in his work. You admired that about him, and how he was effectively able to separate work from home. While he  _was_ extremely dedicated to his job, he was even more devoted to you, and he made sure to remind you in his actions every single day.

Walking through the bustling hallways, you headed towards Level Two, where the Auror Headquarters were located. Your office was on Level Four, in The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, but still you recognized many of the people you passed, as you spent a lot of time in Theseus’ office.

You were soon standing in the small waiting area in front of Theseus’ office. His assistant, a woman named Florence, didn’t glance up at you as you approached her desk. You waited a few seconds, but she didn’t look up from the papers strewn across her desk.

“Good morning, Florence,” you said as politely as you could.

“Ms. Y/L/N,” she replied, still not glancing up at you.

You rolled your eyes. She had never been the warmest towards you, but oh, was she more than friendly towards Theseus. You would be lying if you said it didn’t irritate you to no end.

“Is Theseus in?”

Florence sighed and placed her pen on the desk, finally meeting your eyes. But, of course, only for a brief second before she focused them elsewhere.

“He’s in a meeting with the Minister. You can wait in his office.”

“I know I can,” you jabbed, briskly walking past. You heard her gasp, and imagining the disgusted look that no doubt covered her face, you smirked to yourself, shutting the door firmly behind you.

Once alone, you relaxed. You had always found Theseus’ office to be comforting, even when he wasn’t in it. Everywhere you looked, it was just _him_. From the collection of books across the shelf to the pictures that sat on his desk.

You sat in his oversized office chair, looking at those pictures now. There was one of him and his younger brother Newt from when they were younger, playing by a pond beside their childhood home. One of his mother beside a Hippogriff she had raised sat next to it. And lastly, in a beautiful silver frame, there was a picture of the two of you. You smiled as you took the picture into your hands, lightly tracing your finger over it. A reporter for The Daily Prophet had taken it, and Theseus had loved it so much that he had bought the original.

The picture was one of your favorites as well. Theseus was looking at you with nothing but pure love and adoration etched onto his beautiful face, one of his hands shoved into his pocket while the other took it’s place on the small of your back. You didn’t take very many pictures, truth be told. Really, the only ones you took included Theseus. Sure, you had a few with your family, but you never liked them as much. You didn’t notice your scar as much when Theseus was pictured beside you, whether it be because you were too busy staring at him, or because of the way he made you feel content about it.  

Setting the picture back onto the desk, you leaned back into the chair, stealing a glance at the clock. It was getting close to 9, and you knew you needed to be in your own office before too long. You sighed, tapping your fingers against the wood for a second before grabbing a pen from the many sitting atop his desk.

Grabbing a spare slip of paper, you quickly scribbled a note for Theseus, telling him that you hoped his coffee was still warm by the time that he returned, and that you would be up to sit with him for lunch, just like every other day. You grabbed your own coffee and headed towards the door, but stopped when you heard Florence’s voice enthusiastically talking to another.

“I just don’t understand, Margaret. It’s a crime really that someone as handsome as Mr. Scamander would end up with someone like _her_.”

“I know what you mean honey,” another woman, Margaret you had to assume, said.

“I mean, what does he see in her? What with that ugly scar and all, I can’t believe he can even stand to look at her, let alone sleep next to her.”

Tears threatened to fall from your eyes. Not out of sadness, but out of anger. You had heard enough, and throwing the door open, you stormed out into the waiting area and walked past Florence and Margaret without a word. You could feel the two women staring after you, and that only enraged you further.

How dare they?

You scowled the entire way to your office, not once meeting the gaze of other’s, too angry to greet them with your usual morning hello.

“Good morning Ms. Y/L/N how are yo-” your assistant, Emily, started to ask as you walked past her desk. She immediately stopped upon seeing the look on your face, knowing now wasn’t the right time for pleasantries. She followed you into your office, however, and stood at the door as you paced.

“I can’t believe that _bitch_. What a complete excuse for a- _UGH_!” you huffed, plopping down on the edge of your desk.

You ran a hand through your hair, lightly pulling as Emily stared.

“I assume we’re talking about Florence?” she questioned after a moment, raising an eyebrow.

You nodded. Emily sighed and took a seat in one of the guest chairs.

“What’d she do this time?”

You started to tell her of the awful conversation you overheard, but the more you thought about it, the more you let it get inside of your head.

You had had your fair share of doubts in your relationship, but almost all of them revolved around your scar. As irrational as you knew it to be, you were scared that you were going to wake up one morning to an empty bed and his side of the wardrobe completely cleared out, all because of the scar across your face. No matter how many times he told you that he wasn’t going anywhere, or that he thought your scar was rather badass, you still feared losing him.

You knew Florence was right. It was a crime for someone as handsome as Theseus to be with someone like you.

And what were you going to do if he one day realized the same?

“You know what, Emily, I’m actually not feeling very well. I think it would be best if I returned home for the day. I would hate to get anyone else sick.”

Emily narrowed her eyes, clearly seeing through your lie. But she wasn’t going to stop you. You had grown close enough over the years, and you would consider her a close friend at this point. She knew when you needed a break.

“Shall I let Mr. Scamander know?”

You thought about it for a moment before shaking your head. “No, no. He’s under enough stress as it is with the Lestrange case, the last thing he needs is to worry about me as well.”

“Right,” she replied, unconvinced. “Well, you rest up, and tomorrow, we’ll devise a plan ensure that Florence ends up in the Centaur Liaison office.”

You couldn’t help but to chuckle at Emily’s joke, shaking your head briefly before moving to grab the papers you would need to complete your work at home. Once Emily left your office, you apparated back to your flat.

As soon as your feet hit the hardwood floors of your home, you took off for the bedroom, throwing your uncomfortable work clothes off and leaving them wherever they landed. You quickly changed back into your pajamas and climbed back into bed, and wrapping your arms around Theseus’ pillow, you allowed yourself to cry.

You knew that you wouldn’t be getting any work done today.

***

The familiar sound that came with apparating woke you from your nap. Opening your eyes, they immediately landed on the clock on your bedside table. It was just after one.

Flipping onto your back, you turned to see Theseus standing in the center of your shared bedroom, an annoyed yet concerned look on his face.

“Hi,” you mumbled, pulling the blanket closer to your chin, trying to bury yourself within without losing sight of the man before you.

“’Hi’? Is that all you have to say?”

You stayed silent, not knowing what to tell him. He scoffed, running a hand through his hair, effectively disheveling it.

“I go to your office when you don’t show up for lunch only to hear that you’ve gone home sick, and you can only say ‘hi’?”

“Thes, I didn’t want you to worry-“

“You didn’t think that I would worry when you didn’t show? Well, guess what Y/N, I worried!”

You pulled the blanket up and over your head, not wanting him to see the unwanted tears that began to roll down your cheeks.

A few seconds later, you felt the bed dip down beside you. Theseus sighed heavily, placing one of his hands on your covered thigh.

“Look, I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m sorry.”

He only earned a sniffle in response.

“Come on, darling…” he mumbled, leaning over you and pulling you into his arms. “Let me see that lovely face of yours.”

His words caused a sob to escape your lips, and you began to shake as you laid there. You felt Theseus grab hold of the blanket, and before you had time to react, he was yanking it off of you, nothing but concern in his eyes. You scrambled for your blanket back, wanting nothing more than to hide.

“Y/N, stop it! What’s wrong, love? Come on, tell me what’s wrong?” he pleaded, successfully keeping the blanket from your grasp.

“ _You_ stop it! I need that!”

“Why do you need it, what-“

“Because I don’t want you to have to look at this _ugly_ scar, that’s why!”

He suddenly stopped fighting you, letting you have your blanket back. You quickly pulled it over you once again, your body still shaking with sobs.

Theseus was stunned into silence. It had been a long time since you voiced any insecurity over your scar, at lease to him, and you had never once gotten so worked up over it. He knew there had to be more to it.

“Darling, what’s happened? Did someone say something?”

“Why don’t you ask Florence,” you cried in response, anger now slowly beginning to flood your veins as you thought of his terrible secretary.

Theseus swore under his breath, and a second later, his arms were back around you. He held you tightly against his chest, letting you keep the blanket over yourself as you calmed down. He hated seeing you so upset, and if he could’ve taken away your pain and insecurity, he would’ve done so in a heartbeat.

You didn’t know how long you spent crying, but Theseus never once loosened his grip.

“Can I take the blanket off now?” he asked hesitantly once he was sure that you had fully calmed down.

You nodded after taking a moment to think about it. You closed your eyes as the sunlight became visible, your eyes now sensitive after being in the dark for so long. Theseus placed a kiss to your forehead before leaning his own against yours.

“There’s my girl.”

You smiled at his sentiment, leaning into his touch. He placed a hand on your back and began to rub soothing circles across it. You hummed in contentment, letting him know that you appreciated his actions.

“That feels nice,” you mumbled, relaxing further.

“Good.”

Another five or so minute passed just like this, before Theseus pulled away enough to properly look at your face. His eyes searched yours, for what you didn’t know. But after a few more seconds, he spoke.

“I don’t know what she said to you, but I can promise you that anything Florence could’ve said is far from the truth.”

You frowned and glanced down at your lap, picking at a piece of lint on your pajamas. “But she’s right.”

“Right about what?”

“Someone as handsome as you doesn’t belong with someone like me.”

“That’s completely absurd,” he fumed as soon as the words left your mouth.

“Theseus, I look liked a cracked dinner plate.”

He placed a finger underneath of your chin, bringing your attention back to him. “Since the first day I laid eyes on you, I’ve thought that you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I try to remind you everyday of just how beautiful and lovely I think you are. Scar and all. I love _you. All_ of you, including that scar.”

You let his words wash over you, and before you had time to respond, his lips were on yours in a searing kiss, both of his hands coming to rest on either side of your face. It was short, yet full of passion, and love, and when he pulled away, you were left breathless.

He stared into your eyes for a moment, his hands still on your face, before he moved in closer once more. But this time, his lips landed on the bridge of your nose, right along your scar. And when he pulled back, you both were smiling.

“And besides,” he started, “I think it’s rather-“

“Rather badass, yes. I know,” you chuckled, causing him to do the same.

You spent the rest of the afternoon wrapped up in blankets with Theseus at your side, stealing kisses every chance you got. And when you returned to work the following day, Emily had the best of news to tell you.


End file.
